1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a picture forming method using a mimeographic master plate, a picture formed by the method, a picture forming material, and a picture forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Heretofore, for forming a cubic picture with an embossed letter, design, etc., a template or mold having a cavity corresponding to such a cubic picture is provided, then melted metal or resin is poured into the cavity of the template, and the metal or resin is taken out from the template after cooled to become solidified. In an alternative method, a cubic picture is formed in relief by directly carving a material. These conventional methods are time- and cost-consuming. Consequently any much simpler method for an embossed picture has been cherished.